One Last Breath
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: É uma song-fid DG. Um pouco triste mas kawai... E ela é dedicada a minha melhor amiga que ama de paixão o Harry. Oli ti adolu miga!


**_One Last Breath_**

****

**_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
_**

Na noite, que nestes últimos dias vem sendo o meu único refúgio, eu estou a me misturar novamente nas sombras e a me embrenhar em matas fechadas, locais escuros, sombrios e seguros. Cometi muitos erros, eu sei, mas será que eu nunca serei perdoado, estou procurando por esse perdão.

Hoje se completam sete dias desde quando eu recebi aquela sua carta e selei o meu destino e agora eu acho que não conseguirei mais fugir dele. Me lembro perfeitamente da sua letra caprichada e da tinta borrada por lágrimas, suas ao escrever e minhas ao ler. Quando terminei de assimilar todas as informações nela contidas, vi que não havia mais motivo para continuar aqui, por isso escolhi o meu caminho naquela hora. A luz trêmula da vela dava ao quarto uma iluminação razoável e então por isso se você estivesse comigo, veria como eu tremia e como meu corpo lutava contra as minhas próprias ordens, eu havia decidido me entregar e em troca da minha absolvição revelar os segredos que eu sabia. O pior foi que eu desisti na última hora, você tinha desistido de mim mas eu ainda não sabia se queria desistir de você. Hoje corro da morte certa, os dois lados que formam essa guerra querem meu sangue. 

Agora desesperado corro e tento me livrar deles, para onde eu não sei, tudo está incerto a minha frente e eu não tenho pra onde ir, a única coisa clara agora para mim é a sua imagem que se forma na minha mente todas as vezes que fecho os meus olhos.

****

**_I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
_**

Está chovendo, o meu cabelo molhado se cola ao meu rosto e se esparrama de forma bagunçada por sobre as minhas vestes, se lembra do que você me falou, agora ele está do comprimento que você queria, pena que não o possa ver. 

Eu já estou ficando cansado desse jogo de gato e rato, queria parar nesse momento e desistir de tudo, mas não o faço porque estou pensando em você, quero senti-la próxima a mim mais uma vez, meu último desejo.

O  tempo está piorando, a chuva está turvando os meus olhos, agora sim eu não sei mais pra onde vou. As vestes encharcadas se tornam cada vez mais pesadas, e eu sinto muito frio, meu coração sem você está se tornando gélido novamente, preciso do seu toque, do seu calor, antes que eu perca o resto do amor que existe em mim. 

O estrondo do trovão ainda está a ecoar por aí, foi ele que abafou o meu grito cheio de tristeza e agonia, nunca pensei que isso aconteceria, por isso agora tenho que te dizer que eu estou com medo de te perder, para sempre...

Nos meus últimos minutos venho a temer que a vida e a morte não sejam as únicas linhas que irão me separar de você...

**_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
_**

Continuo correndo e não vou mais parar, ao menos que você venha aqui e me impeça de cometer a maior loucura de minha vida, eles estão vindo logo atrás de mim, não tenho mais para onde ir ao menos que você diga ou demonstre que ainda me quer, pois analisando tudo de forma fria e calculista vejo que sou o pior para você e não tenho mais nada a te oferecer a não ser dor. Há alguns minutos daqui me lembro que existe um abismo e eu estou disposto a encara-lo, a morte vai ser agora o meu consolo para a situação terrível em que me encontro. Queria ao menos poder te dizer adeus.

**_I'm looking down that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
  
_**

É o fim, com mais alguns passos posso acabar em um instante com tudo isso, por um ponto final. Mas eu estou hesitante, será que essa é a escolha certa? Já cometi muitos erros, será isto mais um deles? Queria algumas respostas, elas poderiam me acalmar e com isso eu poderia sair daqui e me embrenhar na floresta que está ao lado e procurar outro esconderijo, eu sei que eu sou capaz de fugir de tudo até o fim, mas eu suportaria tanto tempo a existência miserável a qual eu seria obrigado a me submeter? Só se fosse por você, mas você já não me ama mais. Acho que eu já sei qual é a decisão mais correta a se tomar, espero que se eu estiver mais uma vez errado, você possa mais uma vez me perdoar. 

Até agora eu pensava já ter encontrado a estrada que leva ao perdão dele por todo o mal que eu cometi, mas acho que eu me enganei, pois esse caminho, quando eu o ia cruzar se fechou diante dos meus olhos e é por isso que eu estou aqui.

**_I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
_**

Meu corpo se recusa a acatar as minhas ordens, ele não entende que essa seria a minha libertação. Não! Não! Não! A quem eu quero enganar, eu só estou me machucando ainda mais, eu sei que isso não é certo, mas quero continuar a faze-lo, pois assim seria mais rápido e fácil, talvez até menos doloroso, talvez....

Lágrimas que nunca foram derramadas, agora correm pelo meu rosto misturando-se com a chuva, todo o pranto contido acabou de se libertar, me encontro em mais uma onda de emoções confusas, um dos meus inúmeros momentos de fraqueza. Bem que todos me avisaram que o amor era para os fracos, mas eu os ignorei e só escutei a você, só você... Por favor, sinto o fim próximo e não quero ficar só, nunca me senti tão inseguro como estou agora antes, preciso de você.

**_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
_**

Me demorei muito e eles me alcançaram, agora sim eu não tenho mais escolhas. Cercado de inimigos e perdido em trevas eu procuro uma luz que possa me guiar para longe daqui. Medo! É tudo o que eu consigo sentir. Perdão mas eu falhei e nunca mais verei você.

Minha varinha acabou de ser lançada longe e eu não tenho mais como me proteger, eles são muitos. Nesse momento tão assustador me ajude, me passe um pouco de amor, pensa em mim só mais uma vez!

**_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
_**

Os aurores estão prontos para acabar comigo ao primeiro sinal de resistência. Não sei se me jogo e abraço a morte ou me entrego e me mantenho por mais algum tempo respirando. Eu não sou forte o suficiente para decidir isso, então eu lhe peço, escolha por mim, meu destino está em suas mãos como sempre deveria ter estado. Eu só preciso te sentir uma última vez e ter a sua resposta, nem que seja só em pensamento. 

**_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me_**

****

Eu já estou mesmo marcado para morrer e já que nem pensar em mim você pensou sei o que devo fazer. Fecho os meus olhos, uma estranha sensação toma conta de mim, vejo você a minha frente, será que nem na minha morte você me deixará em paz? Será que para sempre o fantasma do seu amor irá me seguir? Eu te amei e ainda te amo, eu estou marcado eternamente por esse amor. Do que eu estou reclamando? Eu mesmo pedi para que você ficasse comigo.Mesmo que eu queira te esquecer e me livrar dessa culpa que cobre o meu coração. 

Presto um pouco mais de atenção na sua figura e percebo que os olhos castanhos que eu tanto gosto estão tristes, você está assim por mim? Eu quero acreditar que sim e me agarrar nessa esperança, pelo menos assim terei um pouco de conforto nos meus momentos finais.

Deixo pela última vez esse ar adentrar pelos meus pulmões, preste atenção essas são as últimas batidas de um coração que te amou profundamente. 

Já na beirada desse precipício sinto a insegurança voltar, porém não irei mais desistir, dos meus lábios escapam quatro letras, teu nome!

Queria poder simplesmente partir, mas sinto que não conseguirei esquecer de tudo completamente, ainda existe algo entre nós, eu e você e isso irá ficar. 

Então por isso não me deixe sozinho, segure a minha mão e me abrace mesmo que for só em sonho! Não quero ficar só!

**_Hold me now  
I'm six from the edge and I'm thinking._******

**_Hold me now  
I'm six from the edge and I'm thinking_**

Posso sentir o seu calor. Obrigado por não me deixar só... Agora eu quero partir e por favor não tente me impedir, você já me disse que não e ama mais então por que insistir? Seu eu continuar aqui, pensando em você, sei que não terei mais forças para continuar e irei desistir de tudo,por isso tudo o que me resta a dizer é: _ Adeus! 

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  


Tudo parece estar quase parando, a escuridão me envolve e cada segundo parece uma eternidade, o vento durante a minha queda bate forte em meu rosto, parece que lâminas estão cortando-o. Uma dor fina toma o meu coração e um frio se apodera de mim, e antes que toda a vida se esvaia de meu corpo eu penso mais uma vez em você enquanto sinto os últimos resquícios do seu perfume e calor que a ilusão de ter você próxima a mim me trouxe. Meu corpo sofre um forte impacto ao ir de encontro ao chão, meus olhos se fecham e eu me sinto despedaçar para depois não sentir mais nada. Acabou.... Gina, finalmente tudo acabou... Sentirei saudades de nós dois...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A noite era de chuva e ela se sentia estranhamente nostálgica, fazia uma semana que ela lhe escrevera aquela carta e desde de aquele dia não se sentia mais em paz. Estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir, algo a perturbava. Foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água e tentar se distrair um pouco, já que os seus pensamentos não conseguiam ignorar a imagem daquele loiro que lhe tirava do sério. Sorveu o líquido transparente aos poucos, lentamente, quando de súbito um trovão se fez ouvir, combinando perfeitamente com a imagem do céu nublado, o mais estranho é que com aquilo ela pensou ter escutado a voz dele. Por fim pensou que deveria ser mais uma de suas alucinações. Colocou o copo sobre a pia da cozinha e se pôs em direção ao quarto, no meio do caminho encontrou sobre uma pequena mesinha um retrato dele, segurou-o firme em suas mãos e levou-o até o coração. Com esse gesto ela sentiu uma tristeza imensa e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Fechou os olhos se concentrando para expulsar tal sentimento, o que teve efeito contrário já que nisso à frente dos seus olhos ele apareceu, as feições demonstravam amor, insegurança e medo. Ela tentou alcança-lo porém não conseguiu. Ele se distanciava cada vez mais, ele desejou conseguir gritar, mas não conseguiu. Em meio a todo o seu desespero mais uma vez se culpou por ter mandado a maldita carta e quando menos esperava escutou o seu nome. Ele a estava chamando. Após isso uma dor fina cruzou o seu coração e ela abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o vidro da porta-retrato em sua mão trincar. Assustada com isso deixou que ele caísse no chão e ao fazer isso o grito que antes não saiu ecoou pela casa. _ Draco!!!

N/A: Primeiro eu queria dizer quem nem os personagens e nem a música me pertencem. Os personagens são da J.K Rowling e a música One last breath do Creed ( como se ninguém soubesse disso). Agora eu queria dizer que eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic e que me mandem várias reviews.

                                 Bye and Kisses

                                               Sweet Sakura

Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br  e harusame@bol.com.br

**_  
  
_**


End file.
